thekanechroniclesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Half-Blood Magician, ch.7: I Go to the Wrong Camp
I was in my room, staring at the card Hestia had given me, and making a decision. I'd heard about this place- Camp Half-Blood. It sounded pretty cool. So, I thought, why not? So I started the spell and thought hard-''take me to the demigod camp''. Apparently, portal spells have a sense of humor. Because it took me to the closest demigod camp. Most of you know that Vegas is in Nevada. Those who don't- get a map, or buy a gps, or something, because you need help. But anyway, I found myself right inside the boundary line of a fortified city. "Unacceptable!Drop that dagger this instant, young lady! Before I slap it out of your hands!" I stared at the statue that had just scolded me."OK, 1(you're not the boss of me and 2(you have no arms." I told it. The statue was of a man, but from the waist down he was just a marble pedastal. He also, as I said, had no arms. "Impertenance!" It screamed. I felt a spell coming on, so I flashed out of the way. I came up a couple feet from where I was , just as a sulforous yellow cloud dissapated. His eyes widened and he re-amed the spell, which I guess was supposed to knock my knife out of my hand, but I just dodged again. He must have tried 50 times. The feeling was invigorating. I was in ten different places a second. Not even the Maiden Huntresses of Artemis could have shot me. I was unstoppable. Finally, he gave up. Two armed half-bloods came over, but were careful to stay on the other side of the statue. They were flanked by two archers. I actually laughed. "Think they can shoot me when your guard statue over there couldn't?" The archers scowled at me. Actually, they were all scowling at me. "Who are you?" Asked a girl with all sorts of badges pinned to her purple shirt. "And what are you doing with weapons inside the Pomeranian Line?" I stared at her. "The what now?" She rolled her eyes. "City limits." "Oh. Try thinking of a better name next time. As for who I am-" I bowed mockingly."Stella, daughter of Juventas." Don't ask me why I used my mother's Roman name. It just seemed right. "And you are?" The girl was glaring at me, but she held up her head, puffed out her chest, and recited,"Mikaela Fissure, daughter of Victoria, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. This is my colleague, Michael Varus, son of Mars." She said it like this was supposed to intimidate me."Now I'll ask you again- why are you in my city? Do you mean to attack us?" I laughed again. "Trust me, if I wanted to attack you, this place would already be in ruins by now." Mikaela kept on glaring at me. "Don't flatter yourself." I smiled slyly. I then closed my eyes and concentrated for a few seconds. Five, to be exact. And then I did a lot of things in under a second. I dissarmed the archers, setting up the bows on the ground with two arrows each so that they looked like laughing faces. I dissarmed the two Praetors and dropped their weapons somewhere around Tibet, and pushed them all down (including the statue) for good measure. "You were saying?" Mikaela got up. Her expression was murderous. She came at me with a golden knife that I had'nt noticed , but I just dodged. "Missed me! Missed me again!" I flashed behind her and tapped her shoulder. That was my big mistake. "Boo" She spun around and the golden breastplate she was wearing brushed my cheek. My vision turned red, and I collapsed. I felt like a mortal who just had a tall glass of nectar- like my blood was turning to fire and my bones were turning to sand. I then blacked out, but only for a few moments, because when I came to, I heard, "-don't know what that was about, but take her to the Principia for questioning." Mikaela's voice. The pain was gone, so I flashed up (yes, I said flashed up. Hey, if you have magic powers, why not use them? ) and said ,"Not so fast." She groaned. "Now WHAT was THAT?!?" I exclaimed. "How should I know? " Mikaela asked. I then had a horrible thought. "That's-That's not Imperial Gold, is it?" My tone was frightened and Mikaela must have noticed, because she got a triumphant smile on her face and stepped toward me, knife drawn. I stepped back, forgeting I could be on the other side of the world in less than a second if I wanted to. All I could think about right then was the pain I'd felt the moment before. "Why yes, yes it is. Is that what caused your little episode just now? Well then you better answer my questions, because we have plenty. Now, why did you come here?" I eyed her weapon warily, but answered, "Misfired portal spell. I didn't mean to come here at all." Mikaela studied my face, judging whether or not I was lying. She must have decided I was telling the truth, because she nodded and asked "Why did you have weapons inside city limits? " I shrugged. "That's where I came through. And I don't appreciate annoying statues telling me off." Mikaela's glare returned. "That 'annoying statue' is Terminus god of boundaries." My mouth fell open. "The statue's a god?" "Yes, the statue is a god. Now, I have a quest to go on and I'll appreciate it if you leave my city before I do." The boy, Michael Varus, had been so quite I'd almost forgotten he was there. "A quest for what?" I asked. The boy stuck his nose in the air. "I'm going to solve the Prophecy of Seven." The Half-Blood Magician, ch.8: I Get a Vision Category:The Half-Blood Magician Category:Part 1 Category:Nickystellar